Au coin du feu, nous étions
by AzenorFeroceGriffe
Summary: Cet OS se situe après le deuxième film, pour moi Irène Adler est toujours vivante. C'est une idée mimi qui me trottait dans la tête, la voilà donc. #IreneAdlerLives
**Au coin du feu, nous étions.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes tels que représentés dans l'adaptation de Guy Ritchie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter brièvement.**

 **Note de l'auteur:** **J'aime à croire que tout comme Sherlock, Irène a elle aussi survécu. Après tout, faire croire à sa mort est chose facile à cette époque. Donc ici, nos deux compères se retrouvent après le deuxième film, j'avais hésité à le signifier, craignant de ralentir le rythme de la fiction. Voilà assez parlé, bonne lecture !**

Jetant des regards brefs aux alentours afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie, la célèbre voleuse resserra son manteau autour de sa forme frêle, frissonnant sous l'assaut des bourrasques de vent glacial. Londres était recouvert d'un épais voile blanc et immaculé, le vent semblable à des lames aiguisées transperçaient et fendaient sa peau sans aucune pitié.

Elle regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir accepté cette mission. Récupérer un diamant, qu'elle avait ensuite dérobé dans l'optique de le garder pour elle-seule, et non de le rendre à son propriétaire originel. Son employeur était un sot, lui accorder sa confiance avait été sa première erreur. Remettre en questions ses talents car étant de sexe féminin, avait été sa seconde.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage d'Irène, imaginant l'air dépité et furieux de son employeur qui se serait alors fourvoyé de manière ridicule.

Ce sourire s'évanouit bien vite cependant, le temps capricieux de Londres s'imposant dans les esprits une fois encore. Grognant et pestant contre la neige qui s'était infiltré dans ses bottes et noyait ses pieds d'eau gelée, elle tambourina contre la porte qui lisait 221B Baker Street.

* * *

«Je ne suis pas malade.»

S'en suivit un éternuement des plus retentissants, arrachant un cri étouffé au malade. Holmes renifla pathétiquement, resserrant la couverture autour de sa forme frissonnante.

«C'est évident.» Irène roula des yeux, s'approchant d'un pas rapide de l'alité.

Des poches noires se faisaient remarquer sous les yeux d'ordinaire vifs du détective, dans son état actuel ils étaient vitreux et embués. Son visage rougissait d'une teinte rosée, contrastant avec le drap d'un blanc immaculé dans lequel il gisait. Malgré les nombreuses couvertures étendues sur lui, le détective tremblait comme une feuille.

C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait trouvé après être entrée par effraction dans la résidence. Madame Hudson était assoupie dans son lit, tandis que Sherlock n'avait tout simplement pas eu la force de se lever.

Irène apposa une main délicate sur son front, surprise quand celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour la faire dégager. Il sembla au contraire soulagé du contact de la main glaciale sur sa peau brûlante.

«N'en profitez pas trop, Irène.» Il marmonna, s'étirant longuement avant de retomber comme une masse sur le matelas.

Un sourire naquit sur les minces lèvres d'Irène. Gloussant légèrement, elle enfouit une main dans la chevelure de Holmes, qui soupira de satisfaction.

«Je pourrais en dire de même pour vous, Sherlock.»

Ledit Sherlock desserra les paupières brièvement à la mention de son prénom, chose qui était rare.

A une époque, s'appeler par leurs noms était une manière de rester à distance, de ne pas s'investir. Mais à quoi bon ? Ils avaient des sentiments l'un comme l'autre, s'ils ne pouvaient pas le phraser oralement, ils pouvaient au moins se le signifier par de simples gestes.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?»

Sherlock soupira, resserrant une nouvelle fois les couvertures autour de lui dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer.

«Juste un bandit récidiviste qui a cru bon d'aller nager dans la Tamise à cette heure de la nuit, en hiver. Après un combat qui fut des plus divertissants, j'ai remis le mécréant aux bonnes mains de Lestrade.» Conta Sherlock avec un fin sourire.

Irène renifla avec amusement, se levant soudainement pour retirer ses bottes et son manteau. Sherlock couina d'indignation lorsqu'elle vint coller son corps froid contre le sien, refermant sur eux les couvertures d'un geste fluide. Les yeux du détective s'agrandirent de surprise, observant les traits de la jeune femme avec suspicion.

«Vous... vous restez ?»

«Évidemment que je reste. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être malade.» Elle acheva sa phrase avec un visage déformé par une grimace, un éternuement sur le point d'exploser dans la figure de Holmes. Celui-ci se plaqua les mains sur le visage, attendant avec appréhension la catastrophe. L'éruption fut ridiculement petite et anodine, arrachant un petit couinement à Irène, ce qui fit rire le détective de manière qu'on qualifierait de débile et enfantine. Celui-ci s'arrêta net quand la main d'Irène s'abattit sur sa joue. Sa mine renfrognée rencontra l'expression angélique d'Irène, qui lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent.

Grognant dans sa barbe, il se retourna afin de ne plus faire face à l'incroyable enquiquineuse qu'était Irène Adler. Le mouvement fit entrer de l'air frais dans son cocon de tissu et il frissonna. Il tenta de s'installer confortablement dans les couvertures, sursautant lorsqu'elle colla ses pieds glacés contre sa peau brûlante.

«Vous êtes d'une irritation déconcertante.» Il soupira, acceptant malgré tout le contact.

«Ça me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un.» Elle gloussa, enserrant sa poitrine de ses bras maigrelets. Sherlock sentit les cheveux de la voleuse lui chatouiller la nuque et il sourit, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait être mieux.

Humant en réponse, Sherlock serra la main d'Irène, sentant déjà le sommeil venir clamer son dû.

«Bonne nuit, Irène.»

Irène soupira de bonheur, se lovant d'avantage contre son amant.

«Bonne nuit, Sherlock.»


End file.
